Von der Überholspur auf die Bühne
by kyoro1990
Summary: Mit seinem langen Strafenregister steht Edward Cullen mit seinen achtzehn Jahren schon mit einem Bein im Knast. Kein Wunder, dass die Schule ihn loswerden will. Seine Familie hat ihn bereits aufgegeben und so hat er auch keinen Grund, sich zu ändern.


Parker nahm ihm die Handschellen ab und verließ den Verhörraum. Wer weiß, wer ihn heute ausfragen durfte. Die zogen bestimmt wieder Streichhölzer und derjenige mit dem Kürzesten durfte sich dann mit ihm beschäftigen. War schon fast lachhaft und er musste lächeln.

Als die Tür aufging, verschwand das Lächeln sofort wieder. Ausgerechnet Swan! „Hallo Edward." Er begrüßte den Polizeichef schon mal nicht. Mit zusammengepressten Lippen sah er auf die Tischplatte, wo eine gelbe Mappe mit seinem Namen landete. Es war nur eine von vielen.

„Wie lange ist es her, dass du das letzte Mal hier warst?" Er schnaubte. Als wenn der Kerl das nicht wüsste. „Keine Ahnung. Drei Tage?" Wie ein trotziges Kind sah er den Mann an, der nur eine Braue hob. „Soweit ich weiß, warst du gestern erst hier. Wegen Diebstahl und jetzt wieder aus demselben Grund." „Und?" Was wollte er denn noch? Dieser ganze Verhörscheiß war doch von Arsch. Die sollten ihn einfach in ne Zelle stecken, seinen Vater anrufen und ansonsten in Ruhe lassen.

„Weißt du, wo du landen wirst, wenn du so weiter machst?" Jetzt kam er auch noch mit DER Tour. „Wahrscheinlich in den Knast.", antworte er, um den Mist abzukürzen. „Wenn du das weißt, warum machst du so weiter?" Weil es ihm scheißegal war, ob er in den Knast wanderte oder nicht. Diese ganze Nettigkeitstour war echt zum Kotzen. Swan ging nicht weiter darauf ein, sondern öffnete die Mappe. „In den letzten vierzehn Tagen hast du zehn Nächte hier verbracht. Viermal wegen Einbruch, dreimal wegen Hausfriedensbruch, zweimal wegen Körperverletzung und einmal wegen Trunkenheit am Steuer." Er schloss die Mappe wieder und sah ihn an. „Und das hier sind deine Vergehen der letzten zwei Wochen. Weißt du, wie viele du in den letzten drei Jahren begangen hast?"

„Zu viele, um sie zu zählen." Sein Strafregister müsste inzwischen Kilometer lang sein. „Ja, zu viele. Du bist erst achtzehn, Edward. Dein Leben hat kaum angefangen und du wirfst es schon weg." Blablabla. Immer dasselbe. Swan appellierte an sein Gewissen. Wie konnte er es wagen, seinen Eltern so einen Stress zu machen. Dachte er sich dabei nichts. Jedes Mal das Gleiche.

Als Swan mit seinem Gelaber fertig war, legte er ihm die Handschellen wieder an und verfrachtete ihn in eine Zelle. Kopfschüttelnd ging er dann, um Carlisle anzurufen. Wie er seinen Dad kannte, würde der sofort alles stehen und liegen lassen und sich auf der Stelle auf dem Weg machen. Obwohl er schon so oft gedroht hatte, ihn hier über Nacht im Departement zu lassen, kam er doch immer wieder. Egal zu welcher Uhrzeit. Jetzt war es vier Uhr morgens und er würde wahrscheinlich schlafen.

Wenn Carlisle das doch wenigstens einmal durchziehen würde. Aber nein. Für ihn war es schlimmer seinen Sohn bei dem Abschaum der Stadt zu lassen, statt ihm eine Lektion zu erteilen. Aus diesem Grund hatten seine Drohungen für ihn keinen Wert mehr. Sein Dad würde die eh nie wahr machen.

Er setzte sich auf das schmale Feldbett und sah an die Wand. Nach einigen Minuten wurde es ihm zu doof und er legte sich hin. Carlisle würde nicht ausrasten wie andere Väter. Wie normale Väter. Nein, er würde wahrscheinlich wieder nichts sagen. Seine Enttäuschung in sich begraben statt sie rauszuschreien. Er würde die Schuld bei sich suchen und noch stärker zum Workaholic mutieren als er es so schon war. Er schob doch schon eine Schicht nach der anderen, bis man ihn nach Hause befehlen musste. Wenn es nach seinem Dad ginge, würde er im Krankenhaus leben. Weit weg von seinem missratenem Sohn, seiner meckernden Exfrau und seinen zwei verwöhnten Töchtern.

Sicher bereute er es, ihn bei sich aufgenommen zu haben. Bei der Scheidung waren seine Eltern sich über alles recht schnell einig geworden. Nur bei einer Sache nicht und das war er. Was sollte mit ihm passieren? Seine Mum war mit der Ausrede gekommen, dass sie ja schon Rose und Alice zu sich nahm und mit denen genug Probleme haben würde. Da blieb ihr also keine Zeit, sich um einen pubertären Jungen zu kümmern, der immer von der Polizei abgeholt werden müsse.

Also hatte sein Dad ihn widerwillig zu sich genommen. Auf eine Art war es sogar ganz gut so, denn das verzweifelt Geschreie seiner Mum wollte er sich einfach nicht mehr antun. Da war ihm sein ruhiger und abwesender Vater lieber. Denn in Abwesenheit glänzte Carlisle wirklich. Stand er auf, war sein Vater längst im Krankenhaus. Kam er heim, war Carlisle noch im Krankenhaus und kam erst nach Mitternacht nach Hause.

Chief Swan kam und schloss die Tür auf. Hinter dem stand sein verschlafener Dad. Wortlos reichte er ihm seine Jacke und bedankte sich bei Swan. Der winkte nur ab. Sicher dachte er, dass er schon genug mit so einem Sohn bestraft war. Swan gab ihm seine Sachen. Handy, Kippen, Streichhölzer und Schlüssel. Als sein Dad die Kippen sah, furchte er missbilligend die Stirn und er steckte sie schnell in die Tasche. Ja Dad, ich rauche. Stell dir vor.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, stiegen sie ins Auto und fuhren nach Hause. Nichts an Carlisle ließ auf seine Stimmung deuten. Und wieder mal wünschte er sich, dass sein Vater ihn anbrüllen würde. Ihm sagen würde, wie enttäuscht er war und das es ihm jetzt endgültig reichte. Aber es kam wieder nichts.

Was musste er noch anstellen, um eine Reaktion zu kriegen? Musste er erst jemanden umbringen? Er wollte ihn schütteln und um eine Reaktion betteln. Er schaute aber stattdessen aus dem Fenster in die Dunkelheit hinaus.

Das Haus war erleuchtet, als sie ankamen. Also hatte Carlisle das Haus schon fast fluchtartig verlassen. „Du solltest schlafen gehen. Morgen ist wieder Schule." Er sah seinen Vater an, der müde lächelte. Warum sagst du nicht? Bevor er noch anfing wie ein Baby zu flennen, ging er hinein und die Treppe hoch. Oben blieb er kurz stehen und sah noch mal zurück. Sein Dad schloss gerade die Tür und seufzte. Das war das Einzige, was er zustande brachte. Ein Seufzen. Dieses Seufzen machte ihn noch verrückt! Warum konnte sich Carlisle nicht wie jeder andere Vater benehmen?

Kein Hausarrest. Kein Fernsehverbot. Nichts. Er tat so, als wäre das normal. Er stemmte sich vom Geländer ab und ging in sein Zimmer. Der große Raum war voll mit teuren Designermöbeln. An der Fensterfront stand ein Schreibtisch mit einem super teuren PC. Rechts neben der Tür standen ein riesiges Sofa und ein Glastisch. Daneben ein Bücherregal, das fast die gesamte, in sonnengelb gehaltene Wand einnahm. Als würde er irgendetwas von dem Scheiß lesen. Die Hälfte der Bücher hatte er bereits entsorgt, um Platz für seine CDs zu schaffen. Mit der Wandfarbe hatte er sich abgefunden. Eigentlich wäre ihm eine dunkle Farbe lieber gewesen, aber er wollte seinem Dad nun mal eine Freude machen. Der Fußboden war mit Teakholz ausgelegt. Schweineteuer und er achtete auch darauf, ja keine Flecken zu machen. Links stand seine Anlage. Ein hypermodernes Teil, das er zum Geburtstag bekommen hatte. Obwohl er an dem Tag mal wieder in der Zelle gesessen hatte. Er nahm sich die Fernbedienung und machte Linkin Park an. Catalyst war eines seiner Lieblingssongs. Während die Musik den Raum erfüllte, ging er ins Bad.

Im Spiegel blickte ihn dasselbe Gesicht an wie jeden Tag. Eine gleichgültige Maske sah ihm entgegen, die nichts von seinen Emotionen preisgab. Doch die Augen … die spiegelten seine Gefühlswelt wieder. Den Schmerz darin übersahen die Menschen um ihn. Keiner machte sich die Mühe ihm lange genug in die Augen zu sehen, um den Schmerz wahrzunehmen. Sie waren blind dafür. Fette Augenringe gaben ihm das Aussehen eines Drogenabhängigen auf Entzug. Der Dreitagebart tat sein Übriges. Wenn er nicht Klamotten von Calvin Klein oder Hugo Boss tragen würde, würde er mit Sicherheit als Obdachloser durchgehen.

Als er an sich roch, verzog er das Gesicht. Man konnte ihm sagen, was man wollte, aber er roch nach Knast. Eine Dusche war fällig. Dann konnte er auch seine fettigen Haare waschen. Die Dusche war auch wieder so ein Luxusteil. Eine Regendusche der extravaganten Art. Mann, wenn Carlisle mal so viel Geld in Therapeuten investieren würde wie in Möbel und Luxus. Mit einem Seufzen drehte er das Wasser auf und schnappte sich sein Duschzeug. Während das warme Wasser über seinen Körper rann, dachte er an Em und Jazz. Die hatten es also zum Glück geschafft zu entkommen. Besonders für Em wäre es fatal gewesen. Dem hingen noch einige Anzeigen wegen gefährlicher Körperverletzung an der Backe. Jazz musste sich keine Sorgen machen, da sein Vater ihn als Anwalt bisher aus jeder Scheiße rausgehauen hatte.

Ja, Jazz war ein Glückspilz, was seinen Alten anging. Em hatte es auch noch gut getroffen. Sein Vater war beim Militär ne ganz große Nummer. Der Typ drillte Em heimlich, wenn seine Mutter nicht zu Hause war. Alle hatten echt gute Väter und er? Er hatte … Carlisle. Sicher, was Luxus und Geld anging, konnte er gut mit den anderen mithalten. Doch was das Emotionale anging, versagte er einfach. Er VERSUCHTE ihm ja nicht mal die Flausen auszutreiben. Es war … scheiße.

Bevor seine Haut schrumplig wurde, schnappte er sich ein Handtuch und legte es sich um die Hüften. Das Lied ging gerade zu Ende, also schaltete er die Anlage aus. Heute hatte Linkin Park nicht viel geholfen. Edward nahm sich seinen iPod und suchte Metallica in der Playlist. Dann eben was Härteres. Mit den Kopfhörern in den Ohren machte er sich über die Treppe nach oben zum zweiten Teil seines Zimmers. Hier oben befand sich neben einem riesigen Futonbett sein Kleiderschrank, der auch noch begehbar war.

Er packte sich nur eine Boxer und zog die sich an. Dann schmiss er das Handtuch in eine Ecke. Der Wecker zeigte halb fünf, aber Schlafen konnte er sowieso nicht. Auf seinem Nachtisch lagen noch zwei Kippen, von denen er sich eine nahm und durch das Fenster nach draußen krabbelte. Das Dach war nicht so schräg, dass er runterrutschen würde. Während er sich die Kippe anmachte, schrie eine Eule in die Nacht hinaus. Es hatte schon was Gutes, wenn man fast im Wald wohnte. Noch konnte er hier halbnackt sitzen, seinen Gedanken nachgehen. Wenn es kälter wurde, ging das nicht mehr. Er hasste den Winter. Es war dann immer schweinekalt, Winterreifen mussten aufgezogen werden und Glättegefahr nahm einen den Spaß am Fahren.

Währen er so dasaß, drang vom Wohnzimmer Musik zu ihm herauf. Es war dieser Klassikmist auf den sein Vater so abfuhr. Nicht der fröhliche Scheiß, sondern dieser Deprikram, bei dem man am liebsten Selbstmord begehen würde. Carlisle hörte sich jedes Mal den Dreck an, wenn er ihn abholte. War schon fast ein Ritual. Krank noch dazu. Vielleicht war das seiner Mutter auf den Keks gegangen, dass sie die Scheidung eingereicht hatte. Vielleicht war es dieses Ritual, das sie vergrault hatte. Oder sie hatte einfach keinen Bock mehr auf ihren beschissenen Sohn, der nur Mist baute. Was auch immer. Es war gut, dass sie gegangen war. So musste sie nicht auf ihren Workaholic von Ehemann warten.

Als die Sonne aufging, schnippte er die Kippe weg und krabbelte wieder in sein Zimmer. Halb sechs. Für ein Nickerchen war Zeit. Kaum lag er auf dem Bett, fielen ihm auch die Augen zu. Als der Wecker klingelte, schlug er ihn vom Nachttisch. Auf dem Boden liegend gab er noch einige klägliche Geräusche von sich, bevor Ebbe war. Stöhnend setzte er sich auf und sah das Ding an. Scheiße, war kaputt. Jetzt durfte er sich einen neuen besorgen. Schon der Vierte diese Woche.

Er stand auf, kramte seinen Schrank nach Klamotten durch und nahm sie mit ins Bad. Während er sich duschte, putzte er sich die Zähne. Zum Rasieren hatte er weder Zeit noch Bock. Nur seine Haare gelte er etwas, damit sie ihm nicht in die Augen hingen. Nachdem er sich angezogen hatte, nahm er seinen Rucksack, der sowieso immer leer war und ging runter in die Garage. Für die Schule nahm er immer den Volvo, um sich wenigstens etwas normal zu geben. Seine Corvette Z06 durfte er ja nicht nehmen. Wenn sein Vater wüsste, dass er damit Rennen fuhr … nein, dann würde Carlisle sich nicht aufregen.

Auf dem Weg zur Schule hörte er Nachrichten. Laute Musik würde nur wieder Ärger bringen. Kaum fuhr er auf den Parkplatz, sah er schon, wie Em und Jazz ihm zuwinkten. Sie hatten seinen Parkplatz besetzt. Er musste lachen. Als wenn jemand auf die Idee kommen würde, sich seinen Parkplatz zu schnappen. Sie drei waren mit Abstand der übelste Haufen an dieser Schule. Jazz vertickte Testlösungen auf dem Schulhof. Em war der berühmte Schulrowdy. Und er war das schwarze Schaf, das den Notendurchschnitt der Schule runter zog.

Nur blieb der Schule nichts anderes übrig, als ihn zu versetzen. Schon weil sie befürchteten, dass er dann die neue Klasse runter zog. So lief es vom ersten Tag an. Doch jetzt ging das nicht mehr. Sie standen kurz vor dem Abschluss und da konnte die Schule ihn nicht durchboxen. Sie sorgten sich schon um die armen Teufel, die er nächstes Jahr als Mitschüler begrüßen durfte. Es machte irgendwie Spaß, die Lehrer zu ärgern. Sie alle wussten, dass er nicht einen Finger für seinen Abschluss rührte. Das machte ihn deswegen nicht beliebter.

„Hey! Hab gehört, du wurdest erwischt." Em schlug ihm auf die Schulter und lachte dreckig. „Ja, sehr witzig Em." Er schlug den Arm von seiner Schulter und zündete sich eine Kippe an. „Ihr hattet schließlich Glück gehabt." Jazz boxte Em in die Seite und Em krümmte sich. „Sorry, Ed. Hat dein Vater was gesagt?" Beide sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an und er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nö." Em lachte wieder. „Mann, ich wünschte, ich hätte so einen coolen Alten." Er zog an seiner Kippe, bevor er was sagte. „Bestimmt nicht." Seine Kumpel tauschten einen Blick und Em boxte ihn spielerisch gegen die Schulter. „Hey, hör mal. Dieser Paul aus dem Reservat verdient ne Abreibung. Hat mir den Finger auf dem Weg hierher gezeigt." Jazz verdrehte die Augen, kommentierte aber nicht. Er überlegte kurz und nickte dann. „Klar. Wochenende?" „Neee. Heut Abend." Das war … wenn Carlisle Überstunden machte, würde es kein Problem werden. „Muss erst sehen, wann mein Dad nach Hause kommt." „Jut."

Plötzlich fuhr ein rotes Cabrio neben Ems Wagen und seine Schwestern stiegen aus. Alice, der Zwerg, ging sofort auf ihn los. „Was hast du schon wieder angestellt? Weißt du, wie sauer Mum ist?" Super. Swan hatte geplaudert. „Geht dich das was an?" Ständig musste sie sich einmischen. Wenn sie das nicht konnte, fühlte sie sich auch nicht wohl. Wie ein Ballon plusterte sie ihre Wangen auf und pickte ihm in die Brust. „Hör mal, Mister! Wenn du Mum zum Weinen bringst, geht mich das sehr wohl was an!" Wow, seine Mutter heulte wegen ihm. Bestimmt nicht aus Mitleid. „Kann ihr doch egal sein, was ich mache. Hat mich doch deswegen an Dad abgeschoben."

„Du redest vielleicht einen Bullshit!" Rose schüttelte verächtlich den Kopf und fing an, mit Em rumzuknutschen. Blähhhh! Voll eklig! Als Alice das Gleiche mit Jazz machte, schnappte er sich seinen Rucksack und machte sich auf zum Schulgebäude. Mann war das räudig. Er war ihr älterer Bruder und die knutschten vor seinen Augen mit seinen besten Freunden rum! Auf eine Art war es ganz gut so, dass Em und Jazz ihre festen Freunde waren. So musste er nicht irgendeinen Deppen verprügeln. Mit den beiden hatten sie, was die Jungs hier anging, echt das große Los gezogen.

An seinem Spind standen zwei Weiber, die er nun gar nicht sehen wollte. Als sie ihn bemerkten, riefen sie im Chor seinen Namen. Auch wenn er sich fragte, wie zwei Mädchen ein Chor imitieren konnten. „EDWARD!" EDWARD! Gott, die sollten ja nicht vorhaben, als Sängerinnen durchzustarten. „Was?" Mit den Namen hatte er so seine Probleme. Die mit den schwarzen Haaren hieß … Angelika? Angelique? Ange … Ange … Angela! Das war es. Und die andere? Blond, blauäugig und blöd. Irgendwas mit ‚J'. Ach scheiß drauf.

Die Mädchen tauschten verwirrte Blicke, dann rafften sie sich wieder. „Ist am Wochenende wieder … du weißt schon?" Oh ja, das wusste er. Trotzdem musste er überlegen. Es gab im Großen und Ganzen keine Gegner mehr für ihn. Alle Typen wurden bereits mehrmals besiegt, also musste es kein Rennen mehr geben. „Wenn ihr einen Gegner auftreibt, mach ich ihn platt." Sollten die sich doch um Frischfleisch kümmern. Sie kreischten erst mal laut, bevor sie wie die Enten schnatternd zu ihrem Klassenraum gingen. Mann, die waren so was von strohdoof.

Was hatte er jetzt überhaupt? Kurzer Blick auf seinen Plan und eine Stöhnen entrang sich seiner Kehle. Nein! Nicht die Granger! Die HASSTE ihn. Er war versucht, sich an der Wand den Kopf einzuhauen, aber dass würde eh nichts bringen. Also schloss er seinen Spind und ging zu seinem Kurs. Kaum betrat er den Raum, fing die Olle schon an. „Schön, dass Sie es auch hierher geschafft haben, Mister Cullen. Setzen Sie sich, bevor Sie die Stunde über draußen stehen dürfen. Aber das würden Sie ja nur begrüßen, nicht wahr?" Wenn die Wahl offen stand? Definitiv!

Sein Platz befand sich aus Sicherheitsgründen in der hintersten Reihe am Fenster. Da störte er den Unterricht nicht und konnte die ganze Zeit aus dem Fenster sehen. Kaum hatte er sich hingesetzt, schaltete er seinen iPod an. Die Granger warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu, ließ ihn aber in Ruhe. Sie war sicher froh, dass er den Unterricht nicht störte. Sie hatte ihn aber dennoch auf dem Kieker. Seine ganzen Aufsätze bewertete sie immer mit einer fünf oder einer sechs. Daher hatte er es aufgegeben, bessere Noten zu bekommen. Nur einmal hatte er sich den Aufsatz von dieser Angela ausgeborgt, den dann kopiert, seinen Namen drauf geschrieben und abgegeben. Wie er bereits erwartet hatte, stand eine sechs drunter. Angela hatte eine eins bekommen. Natürlich hatte er sich nicht aufgeregt. Wäre ziemlich dämlich gewesen. Es war ein Test, den die Kuh nicht bestanden hatte.

Ganz in einer Kritzelei vertieft, merkte er auch nicht, wie sich die Hälfte der Klasse umsetzte. Erst als ein Schatten auf seinen Block fiel, schaute er auf. Direkt in zwei große braune Augen.


End file.
